


Kinktober Day 1: Deepthroat Billy/Nugget.

by Horrible_Nathan



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Deepthroat, High School, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrible_Nathan/pseuds/Horrible_Nathan
Summary: Sorry for my hiatus, I wish I was more motivated but I did make this for kinktober! Sorry if it’s short I apologize.





	Kinktober Day 1: Deepthroat Billy/Nugget.

Billy was hiding his face as he blushed, it was the middle of class when he got a hard on. He probably shouldn't have been thinking of Nugget again but, in reality, that dirty blonde boy is irresistible. Whenever he appeared in Billy's mind his cock couldn't help but twitch a bit. 

Billy then bit his lip and reached for his phone, hiding it behind his binder and began texting the other. "Hey, meet me in the bathroom in 5 k?" He expected a text back instantly but as Nugget hesitated to text back three minutes turned into four and then the blonde finally picked up his cell. He responded, " Nugget is very sorry, he will be there for Billy! ". Billy noticed how Nugget texted as he spoke but, he couldn't care much about it. At this point he wanted to do was rush to the bathroom and lead the other boy into a stall.

Billy raised his hand and Dr.Danner asked him what he wanted. "Can I go to the bathroom?" He asked this despite being nervous to. " Sure, just don't take longer than five minutes". He almost yelped in excitement but he just got up calmly and walked to the boys restroom with a quick pace, there behind the wooden door he saw Nugget, his cock was still throbbing and he tried his best to hide it. "Nuggets friend Billy is here!" The boy was excited to see the other yet, Billy couldn't focus on that, and dragged the other by the arm into one of the stalls. He sat down fast and pushed Nugget on his knees, only now did the dirty blonde see what was happening. Nugget noticed Billy's dick drip a little pre cum, making him drool a bit. 

" come on, suck it, I'm not waiting all day, " Billy seemed uncomfortable as his cock pushed up against his tight jeans. He almost sneered at the other and grunted with pleasure as Nugget took it out of his pants, it was big, maybe to big for the other, but Billy knew Nugget was up for the challenge. He began to suck on the tip, keeping it up with one hand, the other resting on Billy's knee. 

The blonde then took it all in and started with a light up and down motion but, Billy wanted more than that. The bigger male forced the others head down, Nugget made a light choking sound but accepted it, knowing that this would made his friend happy. Billy brought him down and up again filling the blonde with cock all the way into his throat. Nugget could hardly breath yet he kept licking and sucking, since, he would be lying if he said he didn't love it.

Billy moaned loudly and then bit his tongue, grabbing Nugget by the hair, he took the others head all the way down and pumped cum into his throat. The blonde then came up, his cum filled mouth making a pop when he finally got it out of him. He blushed and looked up at a satisfied Billy. "Thanks for that Nugget, you've always been so kind,"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my hiatus, I wish I was more motivated but I did make this for kinktober! Sorry if it’s short I apologize.


End file.
